PruCan: Winter Olympics
by EllaJokea
Summary: Nyo!Canada and all the other nations are in the Olympics at her place. Her family notices that she is in love but with who? Hi everyone so this is the first fanfic I've made! i know that for the 2010 Winter Olympics none of this happened and i have no idea how snowboarding and skiing is scored. i would like some ideas on how to make it better. So enjoy!


A single snow flake is like love, it's special and unique. In the

winter of 2010, it was the start of a wonderful winter and it was also

the winter Olympics in Vancouver. All the nations gathered for this

special event. Even micro nations and people who were no longer

nations. That year Canada's family noticed something was very

different with her. France was the first to notice. Madeline was

falling in love, but with who? That was the first question every one

asked.

It was the last competition, the freestyle snowboarding and skiing.

Madeline was in the skiing and snowboarding races. She was up

against Austria (skiing), Germany (skiing), France (snowboarding),

America (snowboarding), Britain (Skiing), Russia (Skiing) and Prussia

(Snowboarding). The skiing race was up first and Canada was ready to

go against Austria, Germany, Britain and Russia. She knew she could

beat them. In a regular war, it would be hard because she doesn't like to

fight, but this wasn't a regular war, this was skiing and snowboarding.

This was something she was good at, something she did a lot, something

that was as natural as breathing to her.

Suddenly a bell rang, it was the signal, to it being her turn. She

was last to go, everyone else had pretty good scores, but she had a

secret that would give her much better scores, she wasn't going to use

poles. She got to the starting point. France held out her poles and she

simply pushed them away and started. The horn sounded and she was

off. She went through the course with ease. When she reached the

bottom, she looked at all the shocked faces, then looked at her score it

was first place and a 104.9. She had won the gold for the skiing. Next

was the snowboarding. Once again, an easy win if she stayed focused.

She got changed and got ready for the snowboarding to begin. She was in so many layers that no one could tell that she was a girl. While she was waiting, a tall, grey haired guy came over and said:

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure."

"So, are you racing in the next race?"

"Yes, you?"

"You bet! Hey can I make a bet with you?"

"What kind of bet?"

"Well, when I win the race, would you go out with me?"

"Sure, but if you win."

"IF!? I'm AWESOME! So of course I'm going to win!"

"Yes, if. I'm the best at snow sports. But even if you don't win, maybe I'll still go out with you."

"It's on!"

That's when they said their goodbyes because the horn went off to start the race. That's also when France came over and said:

"My de? Are you sure that you are ready for this race?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, it's against America, Prussia and I. And Prussia seems to be pretty good."

"I can do it Papa!"

"I'm sure you can, Maddie."

France left to see how well America was. She decided to get up and watch the race while she waited. It wasn't long before she was told it was her time. She went to the starting line and got ready, she had seen the scores, first place was Prussia. She could beat the score, she just had to keep her focus.

She kept her focus and waited for the horn. When the horn sounded, she was off. She had to keep her focus right through the entire course, but she was able to do that. When she reached the bottom, she looked up for her scores and she had won the gold again… she had beaten America, France and Prussia. When she looked back to look for America and France, she couldn't find them. All she saw was the boy she had made the bet with. He walked over and held out his hand. She shook it and then said:

"You did well."

"I did well? You did amazing, but this still isn't as awesome as me!"

Right then she knew it was Prussia. So she said:

"What about that bet?"

"The bet….are you sure? You did win."

"I know I did, but…-", she stopped she was going to say something she had never said to anyone she liked before, because no one had seen her or even had made a bet with her before. When she didn't continue he said:

"But, you still want to go out with me?"

"…yes. Well, because no one ever sees me, but you did."

Before he could reply, France ran over to her and said:

"Sweetheart, Maddie, you won the race!"

"Papa! I did it! I told you I could! Oh, Dad, it's Prussia, but I guess you know that."

"Yes. We know each other. Prussia but are you talking about my daughter?"

In which Prussia, responded:

"I want to date Maddie, France."

"What?!"

"I meant what I said. I intend to date Maddie, I love her, France and-"

"Dad you can stop that, I love Prussia, I really do! He is the first person to notice me out of the family, and I love it so please, Dad, I... I love him, just like how you like Great Britain!"

"My darling, I will not spoil anything like that. If it is then that you choose I'm happy for you. As for you, Prussia. If you break her heart, I'll make sure you never become a nation. Enjoy the party dear."

"Thank you, Papa!"

"Yes, Maddie."

That was the start of a never ending relationship between Prussia and Canada.


End file.
